The Future Touch
by alamis
Summary: This about a slight change in events causes Naruto to gain a new power and there will be a worldwide chain reaction because of the events that occur during this time. Smart Naruto b/c of the power. Dark Naruto. NarutoxHarem Samui, Tayuya, and Fū. They will all have a darkside to them that brought out by spending time with Naruto. Don't want to spoil my surprises. Please review!
1. Prologue

**The Future Touch**

A/N I'm testing the waters with this new idea and am going to see if I can complete this story.

**DEMON/Summon TALK/Thoughts**

_Mental talk/mind_

Normal speech

Prologue

In Space

Unknown to all the dwellers of earth there was a huge asteroid brimming with power traveling through space on a fast pace that could match Jounin speed on the ground. Its destination unknown and the course it followed would have astounded and shocked the millions upon earth.

In Konoha

Minato and Kushina had begun the deliverance of their baby boy at a hidden location with Hiruzen's wife, Memi, helping as the nurse. The fact of the marriage between Minato and Kushina was secretively hidden and selectively known similarly to fact of Kushina's pregnancy.

"Just push Kushina," said Minato through grinding teeth as he was holding the Kyuubi within Kushina's stomach to keep it from escaping with his chakra through the use of one of his many seals within his repertoire. "Why don't you push your damn self so you can know how it feels?" Kushina screams at Minato. "Blithering idiot, I ought to castrate him for making me go through this excruciating pain," she mumbles barely above a whisper to herself.

"Just shut up and push you're not the only one putting in work here, or have you not noticed I am trying to contain the damn KYUUBI over here also!" Minato screamed right back as arms were straining to hold the Kyuubi down. Their little baby's head out revealing out of Kushina's body along with half his body was the marking of the near ending of the strenuous process through which is giving birth.

"Almost done Kushina just a bit more pushing and our baby will be out" Minato stated rather excitedly." Thank God this almost over and Minato remind me to never have another child again" said Kushina with a tone full of expectations.

Finally the little boy is all the out with his cord cut and everything with Memi holding him, asked Minato "Would you like to hold him?" Minato said with tears of joy in his eyes "Yes I would very much like that." Minato looks at Kushina and says "Looks like we have a beautiful baby boy with my looks but I bet he will have your personality, we shall name him Naruto after the main character of Jiriaya's first book."

Kushina chuckles for little bit, says "You want him represent all those ideals put forth by that perverted man," but soon scream out, "Memi!" followed by a "Naruto!" Minato turns around sees a horrible scene as Memi is left on the ground bleeding out from a deep stab wound with a glassy look in her eyes and a strange masked man holding their baby Naruto. Minato, the only one any viable energy between the two sets up in a defensive posture while Kushina is breathing harsh labored breaths simply glaring at the masked Nin.

"You will get your poor son back Minato when you allow me to release the Kyuubi from inside your wife." The masked man demanded quite adamantly. "But that will kill her" said Minato with his tone full of worry. "Oh well sacrifices are needed to be made to fulfill my goal," The masked man stated with a tone of glee. "You monster I hope you-"Minato had started but was interrupted by Kushina "If it will protect my baby boy then I will agree to your term of agreement."

The masked man places Naruto on the floor and quickly appears by Kushina with great speed, "Now that we have settled down, it is back to the business at hand and no more pleasantries," the masked man says seriously. "With such a weakened seal the Kyuubi is easy pickings and do die gracefully Kushina," says the masked man with a jovial tone.

The masked man stares intensely at Kushina's seal and suddenly an explosion of Kyuubi's chakra burst forth from the seal itself. "I have completed what I had set out to do" the masked man says happily as the Kyuubi appears before the whole village of Konohagakure. "Time flies doesn't it leaf's greatest hero what can you do now against a bijuu," the masked man laughs sinisterly as the Kyuubi begins to attack the leaf village quite ferociously. "Ta-ta and see you never again" says the masked man before he just up and vanishes.

Minato turns toward Kushina after making sure Naruto is okay even though he has been silent throughout all the time since birth and even then that scream was short. Kushina is staring at Minato and Naruto both as some of the light in her eyes started to fade signaling the nearness of the Shinigami and his encroachment toward her.

Minato picks up Naruto and gives him to Kushina to hold for the last moments of her life. "You realize what I have to do right Kushina" asked Minato in Kushina's direction. "Yes I know but you do know that jutsu will also take your life with it and leave little Naruto here parentless and an orphan with the life of a jinchuuriki" she responded back.

"I have faith in the people of the Konohagakure," Minato said with much pride vibrant in his tone. "I do not trust them as far as I can throw them especially with the devastation the Kyuubi is causing; you are condemning your own flesh and blood to a life full of misery." Kushina responded back with much spite. "Have some faith Kushina, everything with work out alright," says Minato with a soothing tone. "For…. Our….. Sakes…..I….Hope…Your….Right," said Kushina coughing up blood in between every word as the light in her eyes slip away and turn into a glassy look.

Minato picks up Naruto from Kushina cold, dead arms and looks toward the battle field then the Hokage tower with one thought in mind._ I need to inform sensei and Hiruzen about my plan and the after effects with their developments._

Minato uses Flying Thunder God jutsu toward the Hokage Tower after sensing Jiraiya and Hiruzen at that location.

Hokage Tower

He appears before the two within a flash of yellow holding Naruto in his arms. "How bad are the casualties so far?" asked Minato. Hiruzen responded "There are a mass of them but not too many to be a critical blow to Konoha's safety."

"Where were you at Minato and what happened with Kushina?" asked Jiraiya. "Kushina has died and masked man had released the Kyuubi from which caused her demise." Minato replied with much sorrow within his heart. "I am sorry for your loss Minato she was a great woman and kunoichi," Jiraiya said his own sorrow filled tone.

"I plan on sealing the Kyuubi into my son Naruto with that jutsu and I expect him to be treated as a hero when I am gone from this world but first recall all the shinobi back into the village I shall face the bijuu alone," Minato said with serious conviction behind him. "We understand." Hiruzen and Jiraiya both responded at the same time.

On The Battlefield

The shinobi were immediately evacuated from the immediate vicinity of the Kyuubi and all that remained was Minato holding Naruto while on Gamabunta's back. **"It's been nice knowing you kid and you were the best summoner we ever had" **said Gamabunta with his usual gruff tone of voice. "I'm going to miss you too Gamabunta," Minato replied.

"**Foolish mortal, you dare to oppose me the great Kyuubi. Your arrogance is duly noted and will the look of defeat on your face so much sweeter," **said the Kyuubi. Minato just simply smirks at him before looking up at the sky with wide eyes spectating something so unforeseen.

In Space

The speeding asteroid was near the earth by now and at first suspected to just pass by but soon Earth's gravitational pull had pulled in the asteroid that descended with great speed approaching an area near Konoha. The results of the asteroid were unknown.

The Battlefield

The Kyuubi was hit by the asteroid in the head and temporarily stunned and quickly ended up destroy the asteroid with a whip of its tails and set its focus on Minato and Konoha. Minato flashed through seals with great haste while the Kyuubi was distracted by the asteroid rocking its melon into a temporarily paralysis.

"Shiki Fujin!" Minato exclaimed out as he finished up his seals as the asteroid breaking from the Kyuubi's tails caused a surge of light to appear and enveloped only the area as far Minato was temporarily. _You took away Kushina you deserve to pay you and Naruto both for you killed the woman I loved! _Minato had thought unknowingly to everyone else.

As the Shinigami appeared to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, no one noticed the light had altered Naruto's DNA in which his eye color turned purple. The completion of the sealing ensued and the boy was found by Hiruzen and the boy's godfather Jiraiya on the ground next to Minato's dead body. Hiruzen reinstates himself as Hokage and tells the populous of the situation with the Kyuubi even its sealing into little Naruto.

Uproar for killing the boy had sounded quite clearly that the Hokage was forced to create the law of forbidding with the punishment of death of revealing this knowledge to the younger generation. Naruto was quickly placed within an orphanage where the beginning of the village cruelties began with constant periods of starvation and allowed assassination attempts. These opened Naruto's eyes to the real world at the tender age of 5 and soon after at 6 he found out that he could something that others could not.

A/N His power is not a doujutsu but you might be surprised as to what it is because I have never seen a fan fiction having this sort of power. The longest I have ever typed in my life right now is 1,700 plus words. Yay Me! I felt in a very creative mood today and made this hoped you enjoyed.

A/N Please people review because I want to know how I did and was successful in the start of the story.


	2. Chapter 1

The Future Touch

A/N I got some good feedback with favorites and I forgot the disclaimer that I do not own any facet of Naruto. I got asked to make longer chapters and I will try for longer chapters. I know I completely skipped over Hiruzen's reaction to his wife's death and I will fix both of them this chapter.

**DEMON/Summon TALK/**_**Thoughts**_

_Mental talk/mind_

Normal speech

_**Chapter 1**_

Hiruzen sits quietly in his office thoroughly thinking about his action and decision on informing the entire village about Naruto's prisoner. _What would you have done Minato? Would you have been able to properly deal with the repercussions of your rash decision in not allowing me to take your place in doing the sealing?_

As Hiruzen dwells upon the decisions he has made that thoughts of his wife Biwako's death began to cloud his judgment at the moment. That had set off a chain reaction of ponderings to spread across his mind. _Is Memi proud of my decision or have I condemned a poor soul to a complete loss cause from a leap of faith?_ The thought that scared him the most was,_ 'Can I truly protect Naruto?' _

Hiruzen stares deeply down at the sleeping infant called Naruto within his crib, and his true age was visible on his face with his many wrinkles and sagging face. "I am getting way too old to be dealing with the council again on a daily basis," he said with a yawn and drooping eyes thinking of all the trouble council could cause for him now being Hokage again. "ANBU watch over Naruto at all times and make sure no injury befalls him" he ordered before the man himself set off toward his to join dream land like everyone else.

When morning came Hiruzen immediately woke up and took care of his personal hygiene then went toward the orphanage the Naruto was being cared for at. Hiruzen walked in Naruto's room and spotted his ANBU agents on guard duty sleeping, an immediate anger surged through him but that soon cooled down once he spotted a dead assassin with his head cracked against the wall.

The dead assassin face was froze in a shocked wide eyed and gaping mouth pose along with crusted blood painting both sides of his head from the top to his jaw and his own poisoned dagger stabbed into his own thigh completely sheathing the blade from view. It was just some no-named Uchiha trying to gain fame and notoriety for 'slaying the demon' but was two bit rejected failure.

Hiruzen was appalled at the brutality shown by his trusted ANBU but was content they had at least done their job right instead of being instigators and/or enablers. He gently roused each of his trusted ANBU from their sleep and as they woke up more they quickly saluted and stood at attention without a moment's hesitation. "Hokage-sama" the ANBU stammered for being caught slacking off by the boss.

"Good now that you are all now wide awake and cognitive, now can one of you tell me which one of you killed the assassin," asked the Hokage politely.

"Sir what assassin we do not ever remember there ever being an assassin attacking," the ANBU Captain responded with an even tone. The Hokage points toward the dead assassin crumpled to the floor "The laying on the floor over there."

"Unless we were not fully awake when the attack happened, we have no recollection running into any assassin with such notable dress garbs," the ANBU Captain relayed to the Hokage. "It must be the first option because I doubt a baby just born could kill a child much less kill a full grown man," the Hokage responded back.

"That is the only logical explanation to factor in what had occurred here," the ANBU responded. "Now get to work in cleaning up this mess before Naruto wakes up and is traumatized for life because of Konoha's best being incompetent." "Yes Hokage-sama we shall get on it right away," the ANBU replied. The Hokage glances at Naruto to make sure he is still asleep then shifts his focus back on the ANBU doing their job with a glance every now and then toward Naruto.

Unknown to everyone else in the room the baby Naruto was more awake than he appeared and had a small smile form on his face that could send chills down the spine of most grown men.

5 years later

Before Naruto would constantly ask himself '_Why me? Or what did I do to deserve such treat? How am I a demon when I look exactly like you?' _and before long he came to the conclusion _'They are all irrelevant pieces of filthy trash. Their actions will have dire consequences by my hand as judge and jury.'_

Naruto had begun to become more intuitive and cognitive of his surroundings and his status among the populous and the hatred they all share for him from within every fiber of their being. One would assume that he would break just from the amount of attempts upon his life but that pushed him further into himself.

Naruto was wearing a dark navy blue shirt with a red spiral on it, black cargo shorts, and simple ninja sandals. Naruto was a rather bit thinner than what he was supposed to be but the constant periods of starvation by the orphanage led to this development of malnourishment. His height was about '3, 0' with his pronounced whiskered cheeks on his face, slightly elongated canines, round chin, and vibrant purple eyes that sparked much curiosity about him.

After receiving more assassination than the Hokage himself 239 to 100, the people had clearly this was a grudge meant to last his life's eternity. He knew eventually it would not be a grudge but a war between him versus them the bigots of the village.

Naruto learned how to write and read though observation of lessons taught to other children and practiced in secretly in his 'room' as they call it or the broom closet in reality. The only time he had a large room was when the Hokage comes for his monthly visit along with Naruto's stipend.

He learned how to talk by attempting the pronunciations within the old, worn dictionary he found hidden back in a hole in this 'room.' He observed how adults and children talked alike in order to get down the basic necessities of the language. _Seems like me and this book have more in common than normal people. It's also got a better personality than everyone in the village combined. Naruto thought rather bitterly with dry humor._

He was a natural at learning how walk even earlier than most kids and similarly with running. He seemed as if he was a boy born to move on his feet and taking him wherever the wind blows his fate.

He began to learn that the way survive in this harsh environment was to close his heart off to everyone even the old man Hokage. In order to save him from worse beatings for being intelligent and instead formed the mask of a fool, an idiot all in order to guarantee his survival. He lived the danger of a ninja life without ever being a ninja in the first place.

All he could think about was '_When you live my type of life there are no breaks or comfort only pain and suffering that force a boy to become mature way too early that childhood was completely removed from existence. There only one rule to life and that is survival.' _

The day he learned of this key fact in life that paranoia is his best friend when dealing with villagers of all sorts.

At The Playground (flashback)

He met this young boy named Kei Zama at the playground and asked him "If he wanted to play with him?" and Kei answered "Sure let's play and have fun." They had started on the slides then the swings and ended on the jungle gym.

The young boys play for hours laughing, running, jumping, and overall being silly with one another but sun started to creep onto its downward slope on the horizon. "Hey Naruto it is getting late, I need to get home soon, want to have dinner at my house" Kei told Naruto. "Sure I will come but am I allowed to come to your house," Naruto asked tentatively.

"Yeah I am sure my parents were expecting to bring any friends I met today and invite them for dinner," Kei stated. "Alright lead the way to your house then" Naruto said excitedly because he never been invited to someone house before. _Maybe life will start looking up for me with my_ _new found friend. The whole village must not hate like I originally thought._

"Let's get a move on then" Kei said as he began to walk his way toward the exit of the park. Kei's dark and sinister smirk was unnoticed by Naruto.

_This guy is a bigger idiot than I was expecting but it just makes my life easier. I am following the plan set by mother and father perfectly. I have succeeded in luring him into a false sense of security now all I have to do to finish my part is walk him to my house and the rest will fall into place. Kei thought vindictively toward the boy walking next to him. _

At a Distance away from the boys

The Hokage had planned taking a break from his paperwork that never seemed to end and decided to see how Naruto was doing at the park thinking. _Hopefully the parents have not yet corrupted their children into turning on Naruto. _

Hokage had come upon a wonderful sight in his eyes with another child actually willingly playing with Naruto almost brought tears to his eyes for he began to have more hope for the people of his village.

_It seems like Naruto's new friend has invited him for dinner, since it seems like a huge success for Naruto I am going to limit his ANBU followers down to only 2 tonight. Hiruzen mused quietly to himself._

The Hokage signals for Naruto's ANBU protectors to come out of hiding as 7 ANBU appear Cat, Dog, Tanuki, Hare, Dragon, Owl, and Eagle all within moments of the Hokage's signal being given. "Only Cat and the Captain Dog are needed for duty today because I am feeling quite generous the rest of you are released to do as you wish. Understand!" the Hokage commanded with authority. "Yes Hokage-sama" all ANBU respond back.

"Why is everyone else being let off instead of us?" Captain ANBU Dog asked the Hokage curiously. "One being is you two are the laziest of the entire ANBU squad. Two, I know you both personally and well enough that you would never allow harm to befall Naruto. Three, I figured that since Naruto is only going to a friend's house he won't need much protection because it is not a hostile environment." The Hokage listed logically to the respective ANBU.

"Have you thought there could be an alternate motive to this action?" asked ANBU Cat. "Yes, I have but I doubt anyone is heartless enough to use a child to get through to Naruto. Even human beings have limits to how much cruelty they can inflict upon anyone." The Hokage answered back in a clear cut tone of voice.

"Very well Hokage-sama we shall return back to our duty," Captain ANBU Dog responded back as he nods toward Cat to signal them returning to task at hand from before it was interrupted. They vanished before the Hokage and gave him the peace of that he needed to make his way back home for a good night's rest. They appeared upon a building and began to travel throughout the village in this fashion.

With ANBU

"Why are we always stuck babysitting the little monster?" asked Cat ANBU venomously to his Captain.

"Cool your jets you simpleton and this is the easiest job you are ever going to get at our level of expertise. Enjoy the easy missions so when the missions become harder in degree of difficulty, I really do not want to hear your complaining. You're obviously being more exuberant with flaunting the fact that you are still rather much a rookie than an expert like you were trained to be," said Captain Dog ANBU rather coolly.

"Stop being such a smartass captain. I know that I am not as prepared as you but I still want to test my metal rather than wasting my time and skills on watching over the demon brat like his guardian angels or something" Cat ANBU replied back to his Captain.

"You make us sound so uncool as if we are tooth fairies than battle hardened ninja prepared for combat. You know at times like this you just need some good old Icha-Icha Paradise to keep you focused on what is important in life. You know what I mean?" said Captain Dog ANBU with a slight perverted giggle toward the end of opinionated statements.

"Yes I know exactly what you mean I even got the newest issue of those masterpiece works of art in order to further my development in understanding that concept that the novels basis is. You sure know how to lead by example there no doubt captain." Cat ANBU responded with a perverted giggle of his own.

"Well back to work we are finally at the demon brat's friend's house and we will just stake out here until it becomes necessary to become involved with the actions occurring within the premises." Captain Dog ANBU ordered demandingly to Cat ANBU.

"Yes I know captain even though you and I would simply let the demon die if this would not mess up your spotless mission completion rate over the years since becoming a ninja. Which by the way how did you accumulate so many completed missions? " said Cat ANBU with half annoyed half amazed tone.

"Yes you are correct that I would let the demon brat die after all he did kill my sensei. When you are as good as me it comes natural to complete every mission. You will get there one day or die trying whichever is fine with me because I am not here to hold your hand." Captain Dog ANBU stated with an even cold tone that sent shivers down Cat ANBU's spine.

With Naruto and Kei

Naruto and Kei had finally came upon Kei's humble abode which a decent sized house with 3 bedrooms, a moderate sized living room and kitchen. The house did not show to be expensive to the point where Kei would be considered wealthy but rather living comfortably.

Naruto on the other hand viewed Kei's house as mansion to him because his living quarters was like the size of a box in comparison to Kei's living arrangement. He stared about with wide curious eyes and thought similar thoughts. _I wonder how much it cost to get a house this big so I can get out of that closet they like to call my room. _

They walk in together and are greeted by Kei's parents. "Hello there Naruto welcome to our humble home" Kei's parents say in unison. _Kei's done great work now only for the finishing touches to the master plan in ridding the world of the Kyuubi forever. Kei's parents thought quite sinisterly with precise planning._

"Thank you for allowing me to have dinner with you and I promise to be on my best behavior" Naruto responds back innocently. _Maybe they will stay this nice and we could continue having meetings like this but I highly doubt it but I will attempt to place my last strand of hope into these people. Naruto had thought with a finalized tone._

"That is very thoughtful of you Naruto and please boys why don't you go wash up for dinner," Kei's mother said. "Race you!" said Kei and Naruto responded with "You are on!" The boys' race up stairs to the bathroom as fast they possibly can in order to beat the other.

Kei's Parents

"Have concocted the mixture within his food?" asked Kei's father. "Yes I have even though it took some time in order to get it within every portion but good thing it is fast acting within 2-3 minutes the signs will start to show," explained Kei's mother with a sharp, hushed tone.

"Good job honey now I remember why I married you" said Kei's father. They leaned in for a quick kiss. "Don't you ever forget that either or your next on my list to knock down some pegs" said Kei's mother completely serious. Kei's father thought _'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. No words have ever been spoken more true.'_

They boys are racing again and this time toward downstairs at a rapid pace and slows to a stop in front of the dinner table itself arguing over who won.

"I won Naruto." "No I won." "No just because you won the upstairs one doesn't mean you won this one." "It is not my fault that you tripped on the stairs on the way up and slid half down the stairs." "Hey that supposed to be a secret! "Exclaimed Kei while blushing, a vibrant red but turned even redder after hearing the laughter of his parents from the kitchen.

Kei father comes out the kitchen and says "Time to sit down boys." "Alright" Naruto and Kei respond in unison. They sit down at a four seating table with Kei and his father across from one another and Naruto adjacent to Kei with the only open spot for Kei's mother right across from Naruto.

Kei's mother comes out places their respective food in the order of Kei's father, Kei, Naruto, and then herself. Each had a bowl full of rice and chopped up pieces of grilled meat with a glass of water on the side.

"Naruto as our guest you get first bite" Kei father stated clearly. "Alright" Naruto said as he took the first bite with a mixture of meat and rice together. "How does my cooking taste?" asked Kei's mother. "It tastes so wonderful that I wish I could eat it every day." Naruto with a joyful tone while continuing to stuff his face. The other three began to eat as well to not draw Naruto's suspicion toward them.

About halfway through his meal Naruto began to have stomach pains and his face slowly contorted into a look full of pain. The other three were watching with glee and so intently that they had inadvertently miss Naruto spreading some of his food into their but they had already stopped eating to enjoy the show. They had mistaken his swiping for trying to find his own balance as he stood up tall but even that was short lived.

Naruto began to feel his throat start swelling almost closing his air way completely but Kyuubi's chakra prevented that from occurring and soon Naruto had started to feel the asphyxiation setting in and blackening of vision and the pain from hitting his head on the table then floor with his forehead.

The family brought out a trash bag and stuffed Naruto within it not knowing he was still alive and walked out their door toward the quiet hospital and proceeded to kick the bag ruthlessly until blood dripped through the bag. They simply left him there to rot and die as they assumed they had succeeded.

With ANBU

"Why are leaving with a trash bag and where's the demon brat?" asked Captain Dog ANBU.

"I do not know but let's check the house first then follow after them" Cat ANBU responded.

"We will do just that because the Hokage made have our heads for messing this up" said Captain Dog ANBU.

They search the house but not as fast as they could have but fast enough just to get it done with and over. "No signs of Naruto anywhere within the confines of this house" said Cat ANBU. Captain Dog ANBU responded "Me neither over on this end."

Their eyes widened at the realization the Naruto was in the garbage bag and quickly took off to find the family. They had found the garbage bag in front of the docile hospital but no signs of the family being there. "Where could the family have gone to in such a short amount of time?" both ANBU questioned aloud to themselves as well as each other.

Kei's Family

They arrived home and decided they deserved to finish the last dinner the demon brat could ever have and devoured the rest of their uneaten food and throwing away Naruto's poisoned food. Unknown to them that they will die that very same day from the same toxins they poisoned Naruto with. Suddenly, the realization had struck in by the effects of the poison with the stomach pain followed by the swelling of the throat, and the breakdown of their whole nervous system. They succumbed to death by asphyxiation shortly after.

With ANBU

The two ANBU quickly rushed to get the boy treated after cutting open the and discovering his many inflicted wounds, ranging from the forehead bleeding to the bodily bruises and forced a nurse and doctor to heal as to save their own skins rather than face the wrath of the Hokage. Dog sent Cat to inform the Hokage of the developments.

With Hokage

Cat knocked on the Hokage's door for entry into the Sarutobi Clan House. Cat immediately appears before the just awakening Hokage and begins to tell him the bad news. "Hokage there was a problem and Naruto's in the hospital." "Take me to him at once and tell me the story of what happened." The Hokage demanded.

Cat told his limited knowledge of the situation from the entering of Naruto and the exiting of Naruto. "Why did you not split up and cover both bases the family and house rather than joining together," asked the Hokage. "We had simply thought they had some errand to finish and simply left Naruto by himself in the house." Cat explained to the Hokage.

"Alright but did you at least go back and check the family's home after finding Naruto," the Hokage asked. "No we have not we were more focused on Naruto's survival" Cat ANBU replied back. "Cat you should go and check the house and report back to me at the hospital while I go visit Naruto" the Hokage ordered.

At The Hospital

The Hokage appears and asked the nurse at the front desk "Can you direct me toward Naruto Uzumaki's room?" "Yes Hokage-sama 305" the nurse spits out quickly. "Thank you" the Hokage says as he disappears down the hall.

The Hokage sees the doctor in front of his room and asks for the diagnoses of Naruto. "He was poisoned by lethal toxin, a bit of asphyxiation, and brutally assaulted but he will pull through just fine after a couple days rest.

The old Hokage walked into the room and spotted his ANBU and released him from his duty so he could leave. Cat ANBU appears and says "The whole family is dead by poisoning and asphyxiation."

The Hokage is shocked by the development of the altercation being resolved before he could finish it. He quickly dismisses the Cat ANBU from duty. He sees Naruto's eyes start to twitch and eyes open and taking in a deep breath like he had just got out of water

"Naruto how are you feeling?" asked the old man Hokage. "Same as always after something like this happens" Naruto responds in a neutral tone. _I will gain more power in order to protect myself and when enough has been gathered I will burn this village to the ground along with their Will of Fire. Naruto thinks quite dark and sadistic._ The Hokage frowned deeply. _I have failed him more than ever now and I am afraid we have lost him to his inner darkness._

"Naruto, Kei and his family are all dead." The Hokage stated clearly. "How did that happen?" Naruto simply asked. "They died from the same poison used on you to put you in the hospital" said the Hokage. Thus began Naruto's act of innocence "I didn't want them to die they were just merely misunderstood in all the factors surrounding me." "That is good to hear but I must be off. I will be back later on." The Hokage replied while making his way toward the door.

"**The man is fool to fall for your acting with such ease" said the Kyuubi within Naruto's mind.**

_Don't you think I know that already, which is why I am playing the game of innocence? Naruto thought back at Kyuubi accepting the connection._

Naruto's Mind Earlier

Naruto opens his eyes and appears within a sewer with water up to his calves. He wonders around the area until he finds a cage marked by a seal and steps forward cautiously.

The Kyuubi appears behind the bars and says **"So my jailer has finally come to greet me." **"So this is the mighty Kyuubi and the reason why the villagers hate so foxy is there a term for people like me." Naruto replied. **"Yes they call your kind jinchuuriki or the 'power of sacrifice' and you way more intelligent than I would have expected for a 5 year old "says the Kyuubi with an amused tone.** "I will take all your power when the time is right I hope you know that well Kyuubi" said Naruto quite coldly.

**Kyuubi even more amused than before replies "I would like to see you try whelp but until then you need to leave. I will admit one thing kid you have got balls."** The Kyuubi swings one tail upon Naruto's head and he vanishes.

A/N I did a little over double of the writing I did in the prologue and gave what the reviewers wanted as establishing a longer chapter that took a long while to complete. But please people review, favorite, follow, and give good solid criticism as to better my writing style.

A/N You are going to know more about Naruto's changes next chapter and his surprise hope you all have enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

The Future Touch

A/N I have no clue how my update schedule is going to go but I am thinking of doing them on the weekends but I have finals soon so I might forget about the story for a little while. Then again I have some horrible study habits like not doing it. Thanks everyone who reviewed and liked the story even the guest guy who said it sucked mad props for reading.

**DEMON/ Summon TALK/ **_**Thoughts**_

_Mental talk/ mind (actions also)_

Normal speech

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto was soon released from the hospital the next day but had been on doctor's order to take it a bit easy because they were unsure of the full effects of the poison. This had given Naruto a thorough amount of time to plot his next step in gaining more power for himself.

In Naruto's 'Room'

This is how we had found the young boy of the age of 5 pondering, completely submerged within his own thoughts. He had himself propped up against the farthest from the door but facing it as well. He had his eyes completely still and unfocused but fixed on one spot, knees folded up to his chest holding his head up as his chin was perfectly rested upon the top of the knee joint itself. There was the flickering of emotions depicting through his eyes if only one was paying enough close attention to them.

'_In order to get stronger I am going to need to learn the skills of being a ninja especially stealth. Since I will not be getting any free training anytime soon I must spy on the ninja training grounds first and find a useful technique that will allow me to sustain rapid growth.' Naruto thought to himself with conviction. _

** "Brat I doubt you have the stealth in order to sneak up on a trained ninja and stay hidden especially since you are already spouting chakra like a fountain." Kyuubi growled out to his only source of entertainment in his dinky prison.**

** '**_That just puts me one step ahead of the gain if I am already sustaining chakra but it is going to be a problem because I have no doubt most high level ninja are chakra sensitive. I guess I will have to work on suppressing and accessing my chakra.' Naruto thought back at the Kyuubi._

**"Since I want to see your development with this gain for power I will give the knowledge of the two things you need pertaining to chakra accessing and stealth. Stealth is obviously based upon a fox's cunningness and creativity. No doubt these adjustments will make your beginning much easier than they would have been." Kyuubi said with his voice full of amusement.**

** '**_I will take the gift fox but try anything funny and you will locked away in the deepest, darkest recesses of my mind considering it is my mind. The people may not know it but their downfall will be something their own creation and now all I will do is wait patiently for my chance to strike.' Naruto thought toward the Kyuubi with a stone, cold gaze that could freeze hell over twice._

**"Do not worry meat bag brat you need to be strong for when I consume your soul to control this feeble human body. So I am simply preparing my future body for the future rigors and the ability to cause massive havoc." Kyuubi said cockily to Naruto without much care into his word choice when speaking to the warden of the area.**

_Kyuubi quickly used his tails as it set upon Naruto's head to transfer the knowledge of the stealth and accessing chakra but something unexpected happened and transferred more knowledge than he had intended to which included his reason for attacking Konoha, battle knowledge experience, the shadow clone jutsu, and transparency jutsu. _

_He gained knowledge of from the masked man freeing him to forcing him upon the leaf village for destructive purposes. The inner workings of the transparency jutsu down from the hands signs to the best way to use it along with the weaknesses similarly with the shadow clone jutsu. Ten ways to escape from a futile battle that you will most definitely lose with only using the two jutsus transparency and shadow clones. The way he could access his chakra with ease was readily available to him and stealth 101 the basics to expert on to conceal himself while traveling as well as standing still. _

** '**_You are a foolish fox aren't you, because you have been sealed by a human which was widely regarded of one of the best ninjas ever known throughout the elemental nations? You really should have expected him to be able to prevent such an event from occurring. Did you really think that I would not be able to take a bit more than you expected in my mind? Thanks for the delicious knowledge.' Naruto smirked quite sinisterly toward the wide eyed Kyuubi stuck in its shock of disbelief. _

**"That should have been impossible to accomplish even with me opening up a portion of mind to you. There must be some deep reason as to why you could do that." Kyuubi stated warily and angrily as well with deep, penetrating stare at Naruto.**

_'This is my mind which means I make the rule around here especially since you opened your mind partially to me allowed me to probe the readily available knowledge for useful information that I now need to train for to be on the fast track toward my goal. At the moment it only works when you are willing to open up your mind to me.' Naruto stated very boldly. _

**"I will never make the mistake of trying to impart my knowledge to you ever again. Not that I was planning to do any more than this to help you out on your journey. This also makes you the most entertaining container/warden I have ever had before with my many years. I will be watching you only this time with no offer of helping. You want what I have but would rather take it than even thinking about making a deal with me." Kyuubi had with a tone of defiance followed by amusement and curiosity.**

** '**_I had already depicted that I would have only one shot at completing this maneuver because this was going to be your only time helping me anyway. It is obvious you only wanted to jumpstart my training not have a future of just handing me everything I wanted. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to gain more knowledge than you were willing to part with at the moment. You holding out on me would only slow down my inevitable progression that would be attempted to be sabotaged by the demon haters within the village because of your partial knowledge. Do not take me for a fool.' Naruto broke down to the Kyuubi in simple and plain._

**"Leave already you got what you came for. I had planned to only give you the very basics of both subjects with chakra and stealth itself but with only that training you were more likely to attract beatings that would tear at your mental state. Looks like my slow progression idea did not slip past you because I still wanted you to suffer and shatter as if a fragile piece of glass that would slowly mold into no drive or hope to accomplish anything. You would have broken enough for either me to consume your soul or for you to release me from this hellish prison." Kyuubi stated with glee at the prospect of the plan itself tearing at boy. The Kyuubi's slip up was momentarily as he remembered that the boy was not in his mindscape.**

_'I am already out so I do not know why you are talking so foolishly. You do realize that focusing on a failed plan to give you joy will only insure your likeliness to fail again. You truly do act like an old man rather than an old fox. Oh and do enjoy the beginning of your solitude all over again' Naruto said with a smirk on his face while he completely cut off the fox mentally from even thinking to reach him._

Reality

Naruto comes out of his trance and starts to stretch the muscles that have not moved in a while and loosens then nice and good to point they felt like they were back to normal maybe even better. Naruto peeks out of his 'room' to check what the time is because he had started thinking at 8 a.m. and spotted the clock on the far wall reading 12 p.m. and thought within him.

_ 'I was thinking for a long time and I bet I missed lunch or they forgot to call me again that serving had begun. Grr! Well I better go back in while no one notices me out here looking around and gets mad at me for being out my 'room', what a joke but must play obedient in order to not draw attention.' Naruto had thought reassuring himself once again._

Naruto goes back into his room and closes the door slowly to not make any noise. He begins to feel for the flow of his chakra and grasp it in order to begin using it and ebbs a bit out in order to complete his feel test with chakra.

He begins to work on the shadow clone jutsu for its effectiveness to up his training even ten-fold. He soon gets the shadow clone done through many trial and errors after 8 hours of constant effort put forth.

Naruto goes back to the hole with his old worn dictionary within it and grabs it study some more words and how to use the language itself but spots something deeper within the hole and decides to feel out for what could be in the hole. The possibility of the findings could be as useful as the dictionary was to him learning language was almost leaving a hunger for more knowledge for the hole to impart with.

He feels around and soon brushes past something that felt like a couple of scrolls and lays a grasp upon both mysterious items and slowly takes out from the hole. The scrolls are fully taken out from the hole and dusted off with careful easy. Naruto begins reading the titles on the scrolls slow and steady, "Renewal Taekwondo" and "Fuinjutsu for beginners through master" that were clearly printed upon the scrolls themselves.

It did not sink in for Naruto that he had struck gold in finding these scrolls until he opened them to read their contents and found the he had a taijutsu scroll already set up for him and the beginnings of sealing jutsu which he would be able to transform and develop into a master never before seen even with the Yondaime Hokage or Minato Namikaze as he was called, would fall in comparison to his limitless ideas.

He slowly put the taijutsu scroll back and focused on the Fuinjutsu scroll because he knew that he would need to be able to accomplish sealing seals before he could progress any further.

He thought, '_I need to obtain some pickpocket skills in order to not draw suspicion in how I am getting sealing materials. I must remain similar to the old me and continue my plotting thoroughly in secrecy. There is too much love for this village in everyone around here, for me to be able to trust my plans.' _

Naruto closes his Fuinjutsu scroll as he notices nightfall approaching and decides to call quits for the day and carefully puts the scroll back into its hiding place along with the forgotten dictionary he left just laying about on the wooden floor. He crawls into a comfortable position within a corner and lets his eyes droop a bit and slowly the drowsiness starts to kick in and that ultimately lulls him to a tranquil state of rest.

9 months later

Naruto finally gets down the shadow clone jutsu about 5 months before and uses 5 clones almost every day to learn his taijutsu scrolls basic stances in order to master the basis of the style. He was progressing rather rapidly in learning the stances of renewal taekwondo and memorizing them down by practicing before going to bed.

He had began to learn the art of the thief in pick pocketing around the same time he performed the shadow clone jutsu successfully and consistently but preferred to approach this profession with utmost caution because one mistake could lead to a big problem.

He used this skill often to steal from outdoor stands with food with owners that absolutely hated his very being. He began to become way healthier than he was before as his body filled out and the spots that once looked so feeble and thin to have fullness representing his body. His tan face had shown his chubby cheeked childlike look that made him look more normal than the before this skill had been down.

This sense of danger made it necessary for him to become an escape artist by having his clones chain him up and escaping from them silently and quickly as well.

Shadow clones were a consistent source of his rapidly developing skills but he also knew the limits for using such a high leveled jutsu constantly besides the other effects limits on completing physical training to transfer over to him. He began to put himself through physical training such as push up, sit ups, pull ups, and conditioning by running a lap around Konoha

Naruto had finally developed his first successful storage seal which he placed on himself on his neck on the left side. Naruto thought with pride, _'I finally can keep all my belongings on me at all times and not have to worry about them possibly getting them stolen when I leave. This is just a beginning step toward the more advanced Fuinjutsu and my product is pretty decent but it can be so much more.'_

'_The orphanage head is giving me more funny looks than usual so something must be up. I need to approach with care and vigilance toward the smallest signals. She got angry when she noticed when I was not starving and started to get healthier rather than thinner and feebler. My birthday is in a few days that could be the most likely reason for the more frequent looks so she is probably going to throw me to the wolves again but this time I am prepared to escape from them.' Naruto broke down the situation at hand thoroughly without being callous. _

Naruto's Birthday

Naruto wakes up early in the morning says "Happy birthday me your only 6 years old now" quite unenthusiastically with a level as low as a whisper and goes through his normal routine with hygiene followed by a morning workout and summoning clones to begin his training session with his taijutsu stances.

As he completes his morning workout, he soon leaves the room to take a short shower before the whole orphanage wakes up. He gets dressed in his normal clothes with entail a dark navy blue t-shirt with a black dragon with menacing red eyes on it curls around the whole shirt front and back only the head appearing at his chest , black and grey camouflage cargo shorts, and some sturdy pair of ninja sandals.

Naruto walks out of his room toward the breakfast hall where all the little children are running to get some food to eat, the scrambling caused mass chaos and made the hall look similar to a train wreck. When Naruto walked in the hall went totally silent and no one would even take a glance toward his direction completely avoiding him just like the adults tell them to do because they all follow like good children would. He slowly makes his way toward the line of kids waiting for their own food

Before Naruto can even reached the line he is immediately stopped by the head of the orphanage lady with an unsightly frown placed upon her face. "What are you doing here you little demon? Only normal human children are allowed in these necks of the woods. So bite it already or maybe jump off the Hokage monument and die that would make the world such a happier place." The head of the orphanage said with much disgust and disdain for the object of her words.

Naruto remained with a straight solid face the whole time and not showing any signs of his true feelings and reaction to her words. _'When is this idiot going to finish her hate speech that she seems to like practicing every day like it is her job to do so. I just want to smack the teeth out of her mouth so I can quit hearing her harping on and on about the same ish all the time.' Naruto thought to himself most venomously with equal disdain._

Naruto decides to just up and leave the dining room in the orphanage and heads back to his room in order to cause any trouble that could lead to a tragedy for the orphanage. He could hear the whisperings of "good riddance" and "finally he left" flowing out the mouths of children as well as the adult caretakers in the orphanage.

He arrives back at his room and decides to steal some food later when no one is suspecting anything. He works on some of his Fuinjutsu through reading the scroll to grasp a more advanced Fuinjutsu to add to his rapidly growing arsenal. This takes hours of constant focus on his task at hand.

He finishes up as he hears footsteps approaching his room and quickly seals his scroll back into his neck seal. He props himself up to pretend he is watching the wall instead of doing what he actually was. The evening was fast approaching as he could tell light outside was fading from the brightness from underneath his door.

The head of the orphanage barges in with her callous manner of being filled with actual joy within her eyes. "You are finally old enough to survive on your own so you must leave the orphanage because we can no longer take care of you. You are now mature enough. Good for you and for everyone else around this orphanage right." She said with glee within her tone and this mysterious glint in her eyes.

"So when do I leave this place?" Naruto asked rather straight forward instead of acting like a scared child. Naruto was thinking seriously. _They plan to make this my last birthday ever this time for sure. I knew she was looking funny when she had a smile on her face when she walked in like she won the lottery. I must prepare myself to escape from this place and the likely mob quickly without them noticing._

"You know immediately because we really need you out tonight so there will be no trouble" the head of the orphanage said with a tone of authority. _'Finally I have the demon out of my hair and being far away from the precious children.' She thought with happiness._

"Alright just let me get my other pairs of clothes and I will be on my way" said Naruto in an even tone. Naruto quickly stuffs his other pairs of clothes into a black book bag and turns to face the head of the orphanage and says "I am done."

"Time to go then." She responds back and turns towards the door and begins to walk toward it. Naruto quickly follows her lead and follows her out his door with bag in hand. They quickly reach the main entrance of the orphanage and the head of the orphanage stops and tells Naruto "You are on your own now. My hands are wiped clean of you" while chuckling a little bit.

"I will see you around then" said Naruto that had a darker meaning than the head of the orphanage had thought. Naruto opens the entrance door and steps outside only to hear the door lock almost immediately by the head of the orphanage. '_Should have known this was the way it was going to go down with the villagers helping in ending my very existence'. Naruto thought like it was so obvious._

Naruto looks forward and spots the hugest mob he had ever seen all holding their own weapons completely stinking with the stench of booze. There were torch bearers within the mob but where holding them quite unsteadily. '_Well this is just_ _great a drunken mob, the best type of mob in the world and equally as dumb as a sack of rocks. I am going to just go right through the middle of them all I need is a running head start.' He had stated with sarcasm at the start but finished with confidence. _

Naruto begins to start running as the mob notices he is outside and the yelling for his blood begins as it reverberates throughout the crowd and explode with their drunken energy.

Once he gets close to the crowd he jumps on the shortest person in the front face and begins he face stepping path to the end of the mob. Every time he was on someone's face they continued to strike at him but ended up killing the civilian instead and they were too drunk to notice the damage they were causing through their angry, drunken haze of rage.

'_Yes kill your fellow demon haters and let their blood spill now will bring my hunger to kill you all for now to satiety. I should start walking on people's faces every day this is so much fun.' Naruto thought with his own dark tone._

Naruto reaches the end of the crowd, jumps to the ground and quickly disappears running off into the forest leaving a confused mob behind him. Naruto searches for underground places where he could live at as quickly as possible in the forest.

Naruto hears the mob attempt to give chase into the forest but there was no stopping him from leaving them in his dust. Naruto stops for a breather even though the mob was following his trail and allows his hatred to show and started thinking _'These trees should just fall to cover up my trail and give more time to get away.' _

Naruto head begins to throb pulsing almost like a heartbeat and have huge migraines and all he could say was "Not now, please not now when my life depends on this." He begins to straighten up as the pain in his head ebbs away rather quickly after a couple minutes or so.

He takes a look around finds out that they have yet to find him but eyes widen huge when his notices the trees he looking at that he wanted to fall down were actually down and not cut at all they were taken up by their roots from the ground.

"Did I do that? Is this my own bloodline of the sort?" Naruto asked himself and decided to try it again and felt no pain in his head and watched as the tree did exactly as he wanted it to.

"I need to figure out how far this mental power of a bloodline can extend itself. This will be even more important to my victory because I will have the element of surprise with this." Naruto stated toward himself out loud as low as a whisper because he was the only one in the immediate vicinity of the area and the shocking news this was.

Naruto soon finds an old abandoned war bunker fill with rusted weapons and the stench of blood, sweat, and tears permeating through the air._ 'This will have to do for right now because I am too tired to deal with any more bull shit today. All I know is that now I can work on my plans and train in relative peace.' He thought decisively to himself._

Naruto looks around and finds the sleeping quarters with made and unmade beds most of them stained up with a couple exceptions. Naruto walks to one of the exception beds nearest to him and fell on to the bed and as soon as his head hit the pillows he lost within the dream world once again.

With the Hokage

The Hokage is resting in the dream world all this time in order to catch on his sleep his missed from constant working overnight just to finish some paper work. There is a knock sounding on his door and wakes him up groggily and gets up to answer the door and spots an ANBU. "I will deal with whatever you have for me in the morning ANBU," said the Hokage.

"Even if it pertains with Naruto, sir?" asked the ANBU. "Yes soldier even when pertaining to him. I am not a machine which means I need sleep and right now I am seriously deprived of it so good night soldier and leave the issue alone." The Hokage responds back with a tired tone of voice.

"Yes sir, I will make sure the mob members get home safely then sir." The ANBU respond seriously. "You do that soldier while I catch on some Z's" the Hokage responded back assuring the ANBU of his duty.

The Hokage heads back to bed and as soon as his head hits the pillow his mind processes all the information the ANBU said and was alarmed but the comfy, comfortable pillows had lull him back into his previous state of mind within the dream world.

A/N Please respond in a review, as to any advice in the way you could see this story develop as a whole. And tell me whether you want the masked man to be a surprising character, Obito, or a typical character like Madara. Tell how this chapter was written because I did this all in one sitting like the previous two chapters. Yes, there is going to be time skips or short skimming of time kind of frequently because I do not feel like going into detail.

**A/N Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review this chapter of Future Touch.** **Thank you all for reading this chapter completely and hope you enjoyed it and if not please tell me why not. See you next time on The Future Touch. **


	4. Chapter 3

The Future Touch

A/N I am going to respond to the reviews at the end of the chapter and stuff like that. Don't expect me to do an update on the same day on the weekend just to let you know. Yes I know I never did a disclaimer but I figured you guys are smart enough to know that I do not own anything remotely close to Naruto. This took me a bit of time to remember but it is whatever right.

**DEMON/ Summon TALK/ **_**Thoughts**_

_Mental talk/ mind (actions also)_

Normal speech

_**Chapter 3**_

3 years later

These three years were some busy years by Naruto with his self-training progressing rapidly with succession. He learned what his power was called through searching the library for anything related to mental powers of the sort.

He eventually came upon a book about called Psychic Legends that opened because he read in his dictionary the psy- prefix dealt with mental aspects when looking for a name and found out his power was viewed as myth or hoax by some. He found out he might have the possibility to have more than one type of psychic ability and the one he discovered was called psycho kinesis.

He tested out the abilities in the book found out he could accomplish a few more abilities like telepathy which he discovered simply walking through the park and focus on this one crying girl in the park and thought with a whisper tone of voice _"Everything will be alright." _And saw her head immediately pop up and looked around for someone speaking to her.

He discovered transvection, bodily levitation or flying, one day training near a waterfall with his clones and ended up being bumped off the waterfall and thought whimsically that he could fly and realized his descent had stopped and slowly opened his eyes and discovered he was actually flying.

He discovered his ability to apportation, the materialization, disappearance, or teleportation of an object and dowsing, the ability to locate objects at the same instance.

He needed to obtain an item back that could tie him to one of his bigger thieveries and found he was able sense the item's exact location at that instance and focused on thoroughly having the object manifest into his hand within a couple seconds.

Afterwards he began to use his training time also into the developing of his psychic powers to their peak usage rate and precision. He found out there is a limit to how long he can use his abilities by the causing of mental strain to tire him out but could be extended through training ruggedly with unrestrained determination.

The discovery of the more comfortable he was with using the ability, the less concentration needed to make the abilities work and though do not work as powerful in the beginning he sets himself to work on that as well.

He had almost finished mastering the scroll on Renewal Taekwondo within a year all he needed to add was the last technique in the scroll. He decided to have two different styles of fighting and pick pocketed a taijutsu scroll with the name of Muy Thai on it with instruction on how to train your body right to fit this style.

This began a transformation in his physical training from normal to borderline insane by breaking training posts every day one for each leg, one for each arm, one for each knee, and one for each elbow until it got too easy for him to complete and started doing the same routine with boulders.

His bones, muscles, and skin began to toughen up with his new Muy Thai style training but also began to add chakra control exercises to normal ones like sit-ups, pushups, pull-ups, and balancing. This was after he completed walking up a tree and water walking for chakra control.

Pushups were using the normal form except when he went back up from a down he would channel chakra to his toes and hands at the same time and explode the chakra so it would push him into the air. Pull-ups were done by channeling chakra to his thumbs to stick him to the top of the bunker while moving forward with his thumbs as if on a ladder but letting himself do a pull-up in between each movement. Sit-ups were done hanging upside from a tree the elevation depended on his mood and would hang from the tree using his chakra to stick his toes to the tree and constantly changing how many toes were sticking to the tree at the lowest with only two toes one from each foot in intervals of 10 reps. This caused exponential growth within his chakra stores that were already growing to enlarge even bigger and chakra control to sky rocket from the terribly pathetic level it was before.

This unprecedented development opened up new opportunities to use new jutsus like elemental ones but he first found out which element or elements he had which turned out to be a strong wind affinity and equally strong water affinity. He began stealing scrolls with wind affinity jutsus within them starting out with basic D-rank (Wind Palm) and a couple C-ranks (Violent Wind Palm, Tempest Gale, Hurricane Clap, and Raptor Burst) saved a few B-ranks (Vortex Wall, Griffin Rend, and Pressure Damage) and an A-rank (Sword of Wind) for later on.

He eventually got through the little amount of jutsu with help from shadow clones as usual went on to learning the bigger guns like Cyclone Rend, Wind Cutter, and making some of his own. As started off with wind to get ahead of the game and set to master one of his elements. He decided to focus on his water element after learning the jutsus in his when he was 8 years old and two years in.

He learned some of the water style jutsus but did not learn as much as his wind affinity on top of the fact water was not exactly everywhere like air was for requisite for the jutsu. He could not find any D-ranks that interested him so he began with some C-rank called Water Prison Jutsu and Syrup Tap jutsu. After completing those he went onto B-rank jutsus called Water Shark Bomb Jutsu, 5 Hungry Sharks Jutsu, Mount of the Serpent Jutsu, Exploding Water Shockwave Jutsu, and Water Wall Jutsu.

While he was in the library searching for new jutsus he had also found an old tattered clan book behind one of the book shelves. He had discovered he had clan named Uzumaki that specialized in fuins of all sorts and that they had long lasting lives. They were cousins to the Senju clan but developed a different village Uzushiogakure because they preferred the sea over land and the island they settled on was surrounded by massive whirlpools keeping intruders out. These whirlpools were developed and maintained by seals placed by the Uzumaki clan to assure their safety.

The island was located in between Kirigakure and Konohagakure but really far out along the ocean and isolated from most places. He also read the Uzumaki clan was believed to be extinct after the decimation of their village by Iwa, Cloud, and Suna during the Shinobi World Wars era.

This information in mind made him form a new goal to take down the all the 5 great villages and break them of their control and rob them of their power. He also knows that completing this goal will make him public enemy number one but he will gather a group of shinobi who he can trust to join him for his cause. He will not need a large amount just fair amount nowhere close to the smallest of village's populations.

Naruto had decided that he is going to take a shinobi from each great village to turn them against the toughest opponents anyone will ever face their own villages. He had found one prospect in the leaf in the form of little shy 7 year old Hinata Hyuuga who was obviously disliked by her clan members if the glares they were giving her were any indication. He slowly corrupted the girl by breaking her of the shyness that plagued her and ultimately turning her to his cause but had her keep up the mask of shyness in order to not draw suspicions by the any outsiders.

She also began to wear two different sets of clothes one for appearances and another for personal preference influence by hanging around Naruto too much.

Her public clothes consisted of wearing a huge winter beige jacket with navy blue ninja pants with white wrappings on her thigh and similarly colored blue standard sandals. Her personal preference clothes completely contrasted the public with her wearing a light weighted summer sleeveless jacket light purple colored cut, zipped up only half way exposing her similarly colored purple tank top, hood on top of her head shadowing over her eyes, with black ANBU ninja pants cut off around the shins, and light weight sandals.

They began to train together to complete the rebirth of a new Hinata Hyuuga and she focused on developing her taijutsu into her own style along with medical jutsu to be even greater than the great Sannin Tsunade ever was and practiced water elemental jutsus when she had extra time. She had shown her determination to follow Naruto with his plans by keeping all the information he told her a secret from anyone who wanted to know and thus his seed of darkness bloomed within her.

Present Time

"ZZZzzzzz," could be heard throughout a little hidden bunker. We find Naruto napping within his new found home and clones working on a hole in his wall apparently. It is just another normal day of Naruto skipping class in the morning of the Academy hours. Naruto only showed up 10 days of the Academy his first year and it is estimated to be about the same in attendance for the duration of his second year as well. He was automatically placed dead last because of his lack of attendance and the fact he would draw on test rather than actually complete them.

9 year old Naruto is dressed in a black tank top with a white skull with cross bones and a creepy smile with red blood dripping from the mouth and text at the bottom saying "Death is only a breath away." This was followed by wrappings on his arms up to the elbow with red tape and black gloves with a similar skull to the tank top's design. There were also red cargo shorts with cross bones all lined up down the sides of the shorts and top-grade shinobi sandals.

In other words he was wearing his "me" time clothes while others only saw him in his "public" time clothes which consisted of a navy blue t-shirt with small cuts on the sides, faded blue sweat pants with one scrunched up to his knee, and some worn down sandals. He always made fun of in class for looking like a bum every time people see him in his sweat pants this early in the morning as well as the whole day.

"**Wake the hell up you little bastard or I will annoy you to death and tamper with your dreams turning into weird and outrageous" the Kyuubi yelled within the boys mind.**

Naruto slowly rouses from his sleep but keeps his eyes closed in order to be able to sleep if the conversation turned into a snooze fest. He brings himself from the grogginess of waking up and decides to start conversating with the Kyuubi out of the boy's sheer boredom.

'_Ah are you so lonely little Kyu that you need little old me to keep you company on such a day. I did not know the great Kyuubi was so scared of having no one to talk to.' Naruto thought back at the Kyuubi smugly._

"**Do not make me kill you! You insolent whelp I could kill you a million different ways then devour your very being from ever being in existence." Kyuubi retaliated back quite venomously.**

'_The only reason you are even lucky enough to be talking to me is because I cannot block out your annoyingly pathetic self and keep control over my powers. You should know that blocking you back along with using my powers causes too much unnecessary strain that I obviously do not need. So be thankful I am such a nice person that allowed you to speak at all stupid bijuu battery.' Naruto responded seriously with a business tone of voice. _

"**Foolish mortal I could have gotten out of the imprisonment you placed upon me in a matter of days your petty excuses mean nothing to me. I do not ever remember anyone in their right mind putting your name and nice in a sentence together without the word 'not' in front of it." Kyuubi stated as if he was degraded Naruto down to an insect's level.**

'_You and what army could break the hold I had on you. You must think you are so hilarious with your dry as the desert humor. Do you ever get tired of stating the obvious differences between us?' Naruto responded back at the Kyuubi plainly._

"**Leave me alone you wretched child!" Kyuubi responded back with anger and embarrassment filled within his every word.**

'_You called me here idiot and they call me dumb but guess all these years alive is slowing down the function of your brain. Wisdom does not always come with age. I am guessing wisdom will only come through experiences.' Naruto thought completely without regard toward the Kyuubi's feelings._

The Kyuubi remains silent and goes to sleep pouting and all Naruto hears is loud snoring and soon phases out Kyuubi link to him. Naruto begins to reminisce about his newest partner Hinata and how he got her to join him. Without his influence she would have ended up dead either from her family or herself falling into a deep depression.

Flashback Begins

Naruto decided to walk through the village to stretch his legs and went through the park even though he knew no one would even bother taking a glance in his direction much less play with him. The parents glaring at him at the intensity with the burning of a thousand suns trying to make a hole in him or make his head get chopped off and burned.

He decided to stop at a empty bench in the park and began observe the interactions between all the park's inhabitants with parents consoling children who fell and hurt themselves, mothers gossiping with one another about the latest fashion and rumors flowing through the village, children playing with one another enjoying the fun they having, and the bullies picking on the smaller and weaker kids by shoving them down onto the ground.

_'These people are even despicable as children with the bullying of other kids and parents simply ignoring it as if they are playing with each other. No one in this world is truly innocent even children who are considered as pure, are symbols of the horror of human nature. They all take for granted the fact they have parents while others are not so lucky in that aspect of life but parents are not that necessary to grow up successfully.' Naruto thought to himself quietly just simply astounded by human nature to repeat in a cycle of constant oppression._

Naruto began to look around even further outward viewing the ones he had originally omitted in his mind for closer people. Naruto spotted two Hyuugas one as a child and the other a fully grown adult both with differing genders the child a female and adult a male.

He noticed the child was Hinata Hyuuga, the heir to the Hyuuga clan and around his age as well especially since she was not covering her forehead marked her as a member of the main family, she was well known for her shyness and could obviously see it with her interaction with the adult. However it seemed like the adult was a member of the branch family with his covered up headband and was obviously glaring at Hinata the whole time they were standing together talking revealed the family tensions were very much alive.

The adult began to look around to see if anyone was watching their interaction and when he was sure no one was looking he began to grow a pair of balls and releases his unrestrained anger upon the poor child relentlessly without mercy. The adult began talking harshly to the child then slaps her and was careful to make sure the mark would not be noticeable to relate to a punch being occurred.

Afterwards takes a look around for any wandering eyes and still could not spot Naruto looking at the affair from a distance away says a few last spiteful words to her. He readily begins to take off and leave her to her own devices by walking away with haste as to not clue in to anyone of his actions taken today. Hinata runs off into the nearby woods with tears falling from her eyes and the stinging bright red mark on her face.

'_Looks like I found the perfect first member to join my group and helping her grow will lead to great big things happening for my goals. Now all I need to do is convince her which probably will not be that difficult to do if the actions by her own clan members are anything to go by. It is another good day to be me because I am progressing better than I had thought.' Naruto thought to himself confidently._

Naruto follows after Hinata Hyuuga into the woods and extended his hearing to hear any crying coming from Hinata if the drops of water he spotted were any indication. He wandered around briefly trying to hear any noise that could lead him to her whereabouts within the lush, green forest that could have a mystery for all he knows.

'_Where could one small child be in this forest that is also crying? I hope I find her soon enough before I get annoyed enough to just leave her to her own devices.' Naruto thought when searching high and low for the little Hyuuga with an adamant tone of voice,_

Eventually he comes upon a clearing with a lake with crystal clear water in it reflecting the light of the sun giving it a shiny look to it. He finally picks up Hinata's crying as she was sobbing quietly with tears streaming down her face on the side of the lake not more than 40 ft away from his current position.

'_Finally found you now let me see what I will need to say to persuade her to join my cause because I am sure she can understand the reason for my plans after all she is a clan heir. I hope convincing her will take less time than tracking her down in the first place. I am still curious about the reason behind the branch members' actions in his hostility not only because she was a part of the main branch but also because she was a simply child not a grown adult that could fight back possibly on equal standards.' Naruto thought out in a calculative manner planning his next course of action._

Naruto slowly walks up to the crying Hinata and asks her a question "What is wrong?" and her head snaps up immediately but falls back down as she wipes the tears from her eyes as to not appear shameful. The shyness he had detected earlier was nowhere to be found within her anymore as it she had broke away from it after all this time.

"My whole clan hates me because I wanted to make a difference and did not turn into the ideal Hyuuga heir they wanted me to be. I wanted us to become one whole family instead of being split up into two separate factions that entails one to work as slaves to the other. The branch family of my clan fears that I may rock the boat in the clan far too much and the only ones that will face retribution for it will be they themselves instead of me. My view on uniting the family together seems like such a long forgotten dream because it is like trying to accomplish the impossible and now I am ostracized by my fellow clan members for my ideals." Hinata responded back her entire voice just dripping with sadness.

"Do you hate them for their reactions toward your views? Why is this, a major radical change within your clan?" Naruto inquired to slowly draw out more of her feelings.

"Of course not, it could never be possible for me hate my own family for following the rules of the clan strictly. Most of my clan contains traditionalists that follow the old ways of running the clan including the Caged Bird Seal that sentences the branch family to a life of servitude." Hinata answered Naruto's questions truthfully as to her emotions at the current state.

"You do know most traditionalists have any problems that disrupt their views and workings of the old fashion ways eliminated rather than casting them out. They are probably plotting out your death right now as we speak because you are a child there are many simple ways to kill. They are going to make your death look like it happened from natural causes rather than the murder it really was." Naruto gave her run down as what her situation really is at the moment.

"No they would not try that. I cannot believe that-"Hinata responded back hastily with unease exuding through her tone of voice.

"You can tell by how much ballsier they have gotten especially since a branch member was gutsy enough to hit the Hyuuga princess in basically public. Even if you do miraculously not get killed you get a Caged Bird Seal and married off or sold off to the highest and most valuable bidder. What makes you think you can trust any Hyuuga at this point?" Naruto interrupted Hinata cutting off what she was going to say.

"I thought because we are still family that they would be able to be trusted because usually without family you really cannot trust anybody else. I do not want to end anyone's little puppet that can be treated as a treasure to be owned." Hinata said seriously on the verge of her capacity to hold her tears in.

"You should know you can trust me above everyone else and know that I will be there for you from now on as your true family. Join me and we can succeed in getting them before they can get you by ridding the world of them all. They are all sinners against you even your baby sister because they will mold her into the perfect Hyuuga. I can bring your strength to new heights and all you need to do is join my cause against these abominations to the world." Naruto spoke with conviction filled every syllable spoken off his tongue and out his mouth.

"I will join you and your cause rid the world of scum like the Hyuugas from ever taking form again. I will release all of my pent up anger against them all and I have no sister anymore. They are nothing but my next targets before we have bigger fish to fry." Hinata said with a dark, sinister grin forming along her lips.

"Yes I am glad we are both on the same page as to where many people sit in the spectrum of life and we will become the top predators in the food chain. You must keep up a mask of your former self in order to disguise our true intentions until we can further our goal. Suspicious characters will have be dealt with the appropriate responses such as a quick death and burned body. We will train together whenever you find some free time to escape from the Hyuuga compound and help further your strength to great heights. You meet me in the farthest edges of the forests in a clearing with a waterfall in it." Naruto gave her the basic necessities of the partner relationship they had just recently developed. He also handed her a map of getting to their meeting spot.

"Alright I will have to take my leave now because I am probably expected back at the compound soon enough but we will be in touch soon enough," Hinata said as she turned around and hid the map within her oversized coat then began to walk back the same way she came into the forest.

"Now my job here is done I must be on my way back to my house." Naruto said to himself underneath his breath with a sigh of relief. He eventually rocketed off toward his home by traveling by trees and sometimes buildings until getting home.

Once inside he had discovered that his clones had done a great job in protecting the house and securing it from almost all threats. Then drifted off into dreamland once again to digest all the information he had gained.

Flashback End

Naruto snapped out of his reverie and focused on his clones working on the tunnel from the hole in the wall. He planned on making an easy escape route to get out of the village cleanly when he had accomplished all he needed to do here and all preparation set for his plans of forming a group.

A/N Sorry this chapter is late there was a storm that knocked out my power this weekend which made it difficult to serve up a nice chapter for all you supporters. **Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**: Actually you find out in this chapter your answer to your question and I am glad you liked the story so far.

**Sephios**: I am not sure i am going to mention her in this story at all but we will see because she may be the Cat ANBU later on in time.

**Starbeam79**: I am glad you're excited about the story and thanks for answering my previous A/N last chapter.

**Ddcj1990**: Thanks for the support and reviewing every chapter along with the other who did the same as well.

**Erching**: Thanks for reviewing and continue reading onward.

**Guests**: Madara training him might make him a little bit OP'd and I do not know what the other guest meant by supert history.

**Peanut Buddy**: Thanks for answering me about my writing skills and I hope you continue to show support.

**Narutokushinalove**: The reason the chapters are like that is because I wanted to conclude the endings as fast as possible and I am not sure about Karui being added but it is a possibility but I do not want the harem to be too big and outrageous.

**AstralJean**: Thanks for review and supporting and hope you continue to enjoy it.

**BeniKaze**: Thanks for reviewing and I am not exactly sure what you meant with the paragraphs so I am just going to double space them in this chapter.


End file.
